escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Muerto hasta el anochecer
|lengua = Inglés |serie = The Southern Vampire Mysteries |libros = |género = Novela |subgénero = Fantasía, Misterio, Gótico |tema = |editorial = Ace Books |fecha_publicación = |formato = Papel |páginas = 292 |seguido_por = Living Dead in Dallas }} Muerto hasta el anochecer (Dead Until Dark) es el primer libro de Charlaine Harris de la saga de The Southern Vampire Mysteries / Sookie Stackhouse, en esta historia la autora nos presenta a Sookie Stackhouse una joven camarera con telepatía, que vive en un pueblo ficticio llamado Bon Temps en Lousiana, ella convive en un mundo donde los vampiros han dado a conocer al mundo su presencia, además existen otras criaturas sobrenaturales que Sookie comienza a descubrir, ella trabaja en un restaurante / bar llamado Merlotte`s cuyo dueño es Sam Merlotte. Personajes Personajes Principales * Sookie Stackhouse (Humana), es el personaje principal. * Bill Compton (Vampiro), es el primer vampiro de Bon Temps y es novio de Sookie. Bill trata de incorporarse a la sociedad tras años apartado de ella. * Sam Merlotte (Cambiaformas), es el dueño de Merlotte's, el bar-restaurante donde trabaja Sookie. Personajes Recurrentes * Jason Stackhouse (Humano), es el hermano mayor de Sookie, es adicto al sexo y sospechoso de algunos asesinatos en el pueblo. * Arlene Fowler (Humana), es camarera en Merlotte's y ha estado casada varias veces. * Andy Bellefleur (Humano), es el detective de Bon Temps. * Eric Northman (Vampiro), es el sheriff del área 5 y dueño de Fangtasia un bar en Shreveport. * Pam (Vampira), es la segunda al mando de Eric y co-dueña de Fangtasia. Personajes no recurrentes * Adele Stackhouse (Humana), es abuela de Sookie y Jason. * Malcom, Diane y Liam (Vampiros), estos vampiros rehúsan a incorporarse a la sociedad y asustan a las personas en Bon Temps, especialemte a Sookie. * Rene Lenier (Humano), es el novio de Arlene y amigo de Jason. * Dawn (Humana), también trabajo en Merlotte, a ella le gustaba ser mordida por vampiros, había salido con Jason Stackhouse. Argumento En Muerto hasta el anochecer, Sookie Stackhouse es una camarera que vive en Bon Temps, un pueblo tranquilo donde casi nada pasaba excepto el tiempo. Dos años atrás los vampiros habían salido de sus ataudes y se presentaron al mundo después de que una empresa japonesa desarralla una sangre sintética que ayudaría a las personas. Los vampiros vieron este descubrimiento como un modo de sobrevivir sin tener que atacar a los humanos. De este modo, decidieron que querían ser considerados cuidadanos legalmente. Sookie vive desde que tenia 7 años con su abuela Adele. Ella es telépata. Su hermano Jason también vivía con ellas pero cumplida la mayoría de edad, se fue a vivir a la casa que fue de sus padres. (Ellos murieron arrastrados en un puente sobre un río). Bill Compton entra al bar donde Sookie trabaja y se enamora de él, ya que no puede saber lo que está pensado debido a que está muerto. En la primera visita Sookie salva a Bill de unos drenadores de sangre de vampiro (la sangre de vampiro o V es una droga altamente adictiva e ilegal en el mercado) y Bill le devuelve el favor cuando los mismos asaltantes que le atacaron, los Rattrays atacan a Sookie. Al mismo tiempo, en Bon Temps algunas muertes de mujeres aterrorizan al pueblo; algunas de estas víctimas tienem mordeduras de vampiro en sus cuellos. En el pueblo todos terminan pensando que Jason es el culpable y Sookie le pide a Bill que la lleve a un bar de vampiros en Shreveport llamado Fangtasia dirigido por el vampiro Eric Northman, para averiguar quien es el asesino. Eric pronto descubre la habilidad de Sookie y le ordena que le ayude a saber quien está robando dinero del bar, Sookie descubre que Malasombra (vampiro) es el responsable. Al verse descubierto, Malasombra ataca a Sookie, pero Bill mata a Long Shadow. Sookie le pide a Bill que cuenta algunas anectodas en la iglesia donde su abuela tiene un pequeño club, al terminar Sookie sale con Sam a tomar un café, Sam está interesado en ella y se lo dice pero ella se molesta y le pide que la lleve de nuevo a casa, Sookie espera a que Sam se halla ido y en la casa encuentra a su abuela Adele muerta. Malcom, Diane y Liam van a Merlottes a asustar a la gente local. La gente del pueblo, después, se organiza para matarlos mientras duermen y queman la casa donde ellos descansaban. Previamente, Bill, se había ido con ellos para sacarlos del bar, y Sookie cree que Bill está muerto, más tarde ella se entera que el esta ‘''vivo''. Bill tiene que salir del pueblo junto a Eric y le piden a Bubba, otro vampiro, que cuide a Sookie en su ausencia. Sookie encuentra a un perro de raza collie y lo lleva a casa para que este le haga compañía, pero después descubre que éste es Sam. Él le explica que es un cambiaformas. Mientras, Jason es encarcelado porque en su camioneta encuentran unos videos privados que había filmado con alguna de las mujeres que fueron asesinadas. Mientras Bill esta aun fuera de Bon Temps, descubre que Rene es el asesino y después de una lucha donde casi es asesinada, ella va a dar al hospital y Rene a la cárcel. Ella despierta en el hospital donde Bill aparece y le dice que ahora es un investigador y trabaja para Eric, el cual aparece en la ventana del hospital volando. Reconocimientos * Un autora de talento poco común - Publishers Weekly. * Harris escribe claramente y con seguridad - The New York Times Book Review. * Uno de los mejores del año - Science Fiction Chronicle. Adaptación a la televisión Este primer libro es adaptado con varios cambios a television en la serie True Blood de la cadena norteamericana HBO. The Southern Vampire Mysteries * Muerto hasta el anochecer (Título original Dead Until Dark). * Living Dead in Dallas * Club Dead * Dead to the World * Dead as a Doornail * Definitely Dead * All Together Dead * From Dead to Worse * Dead and Gone Enlaces externos * Página oficial de Charlaine Harris * Charlaine Harris Collection (MUM00221) Referencias Categoría:Series de televisión de Estados Unidos de los años 2000 Categoría:Series de televisión de HBO Categoría:Vampiros en cine y televisión Dead until Dark Categoría:True Blood en:Dead Until Dark fi:Veren voima it:Finché non cala il buio pt:Dead Until Dark